The present invention relates to cloud services, and more specifically to cognitively detecting cloud service availability in a cloud environment.
It has become common to provide services through a cloud computing platform, Software as a Service (SaaS), Platform as a Service (PaaS) and Infrastructure as a service (IaaS). It is very important to detect, monitor and maintain the serviceability of related cloud services including Virtual Machines and/or Containers running cloud services. Fundamentally, the service availability of related cloud services depends on the stability, reliability and serviceability of Virtual Machines and/or Containers. Therefore, how to monitor and detect the stability, reliability and serviceability of Virtual Machines and/or Containers is a high priority for Cloud service operation maintenance and management from the view point of end users and cloud providers.
At present, traditional mainstream technologies of monitoring and detecting the status and serviceability of Virtual Machines and/or Containers include IP address and service port ping, network package capture tool, application scanning tool, and/or software agent, etc. The traditional mainstream technologies lack relevance, predictability and intelligence.